Surviving
by DallieJLovesBTR
Summary: AU "It's not as easy as it looks," he whispered, breathe tickling the smaller of the pair's ear, "surviving day to day… when all you want to do is die." KOGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Surviving**

**Chapter 1**

**Word Count: 1205**

**Rating: M!**

**Pairings:**** Kendahlia/Loganator **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own BTR****  
><strong>**Warnings:**** Language, self-harm, and stuff. **

**Summary:**** AU "It's not as easy as it looks," he whispered, breathe tickling the smaller of the pair's ear, "surviving day to day… when all you want to do is die."**

**Author's Note: Uh, hi… This is my replacement for My Own Murderer, which shall also, at a later date, be replaced by a story quite similar to it. :) Yeah… I screwed it up and I'm going to fix that whole story up, 'Kay?**

**Yeah, anyway, here's this! **

**Yeah.**

**DallieJLovesBTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight's body slammed into a locker the second he walked past the hockey team in the hallway, just like any other day at Duluth East High School. The culprit, you ask, is Logan Mitchell, the captain of the team, the position formerly held by Kendall, before he came out of the closet the year before after the hockey championship, which they won. It came out in a rush of the excitement. Logan was now his main tormentor, although they used to be best friends and great team mates.<p>

Kendall lived in a small and very homophobic town in Minnesota. By small, I mean the kind of small where everyone knows everyone and their entire life story. As an example, Kendall knows that Logan is adopted. He was taken away from his parents at age eight after years a sexual, physical, and emotional abuse from both his parents. The hurt from the abuse turned to anger and power on the rink. He's a star student and the biggest homophobe of the whole town. Anyway, when Kendall came out the news spread quickly across the town and now the abuse comes from everywhere. He could barely leave the house, his only safe haven, without, at the very least, words spat in spite at him coming from a passerby. He refused to the bus, knowing that it wouldn't end well for him. Instead, he walked to school, taking shortcuts only he knew of.

Kendall's mom is one of few people who accept him, getting shit for it often. His dad is no longer around, fleeing the town as soon as he came out, taking Kendall's baby sister, Katie, with him. Kendall still kept in touch with her, when able, for their dad practically forbids her to contact him. His grandparents, even being the extremely religious people they are, accepted him quickly, saying they always knew something was different about him and that they'd always love him. They, being rich, also supported him and his mother, seeing how his father wouldn't be paying child support.

"Knight!" Kendall heard Logan snap, whipping him out of his trance. He is standing in front of Kendall, flanked by his usual goons, Wally Dooley, better known as Wayne Wayne, and Jett Stetson, star-to-be. Kendall towers over him, but the pure power that he radiates with his stance and the dark glare of his eyes makes Kendall wanted to shrink away and hide, but, as always, he held his ground.

"Oh, how great! You know my last name!" Kendall spat out sarcastically. "I am ever so honored, Logie." His lips curled into a smirk as the old nickname slipped of his tongue and into the air.

All eyes were on them as Logan's fist curled and he snarled at Kendall. "Watch it, faggot, and I won't tell you twice. I will kick your ass without a second thought."

Kendall felt like laughing at the small boy at this point. It was pitiful. "Oh, really? First off, name calling? I thought you were above that. And, secondly, I do not believe you could kick my us, mon ami, for I have always been able to whoop yours. Just because I came out doesn't make me any weaker, and it sure as hell doesn't make you stronger!" It was hard to tell who threw the first fist. It was a twisted mixture of fists, feet, and curse words flying through the air, spectators moving just out of the way while shouting out the cliché of 'fight, fight, fight,' at the pair of boys. As fists flew, teachers watched on. This wouldn't be allowed if it were a straight boy. But, of course, with Kendall being who he was, it was allowed to pass without a thought.

It wasn't long until Kendall saw his best and only friends, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, pushing through the crowd, elbows flying and angry words leaving mouths. A smile reached his way to Kendall's lips for he knew what was to come. Kendall felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him away from the brunette, as the brunette was being pulled from him. "Logan, Logan, how could you be so stupid?" Kendall heard James say as he held back a flailing Logan who was pleading to be let go. "Don't you realize that no matter what, Carlos and I will always protect Kendall, just as we _all _swore to in the second grade? But, it seems you've forgotten that tiny detail."

A smile reached Kendall's lips as a memory passed through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Kendall, James, and Carlos had just pulled some bullies off of Logan, for they had been picking on him for being the smartest and youngest kid in their class. The four had concluded on hiding in the small tree house in Kendall's backyard. They were playing a game of UNO in a comfortable silent, besides the occasional groans from Carlos when things didn't go as planned. After a couple of rounds, Carlos spoke, intelligible words, "Guys, we can't let those jerks do that kind of stuff. To any of us." <em>

_Kendall glanced at him and smiled, "Of course not, Carlitos." He paused for a second, looking around at his friends, who were staring at him, and waiting. "I have an idea!" He shouted. "Let's make a deal. We will all, no maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatter what, protect eachother. 'Cause that's what best friends do, guys."_

_They all nodded excitedly, sticking their hands in a tangle, and shouting out, "Hockey-heads!"_

* * *

><p>It made Kendall laugh, the memory so simple and a promise so broken. Logan's dark eyes stared daggers into the Kendall's soul. James squeezed Logan tightly, making him cough and sputter, not able to breathe. Kendall gets down, eyes level with Logan's, which were still staring darkly. "These are real friends, Logie, which you have no idea about. Hockey-heads!" He spat quietly at the boy before stepping back and gesturing for James to let Logan go. He smiled slyly at Logan before pushing through crowd, who were shocked and angry.<p>

After getting a good distance away from the crowd, Kendall turned to his boys. "Thanks guys, you rock." He said, a kind smiling blazing. "I, well, couldn't have gotten out of that situation without you guys. I mean, yeah, it would have stopped but not until Ms. Wainwright showed up or some shit like that."

Carlos nodded in understanding, "It's all good, buddy! We love to help out." His head bobbed up and down as he spoke, shaking the loosely hanging helmet with it. As the hockey teams _old _goalie, he always felt a need to protect himself. He, too, had been kicked off the hockey team along with James, an old defensive player, because they refused to drop having Kendall as their friend. "Besides, the deal we made holds strong for us in here." He patted his chest, right above his heart and his forever warm smile spread around.

James smiled also, saying his usual four words, as they were said every day, "My place after school?" The boys all nodded, did their goofy hand-shake and went off their separate ways for the day, only to know they will meet again at the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, just a little bit of a back story on the characters. James and Carlos get more of a back story next chapter, just so you know. And, yeah. Hope that didn't suck. Have any idea for improvements, than message me, along with ideas! <strong>

**Review pwease,**

**Dallie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Surviving**

**Chapter 2**

**Word Count: 1,044**

**Rating: M!**

**Pairings:**** Kendahlia/Loganator **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own BTR****  
><strong>**Warnings:**** Language, self-harm, and stuff. **

**Summary:**** AU "It's not as easy as it looks," he whispered, breathe tickling the smaller of the pair's ear, "surviving day to day… when all you want to do is die."**

**Author's Note: BONJOUR! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite and alerted this story. I just, yeah, love that and stuff… It makes me feel sooo good. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Yeah… OH. And I totally changed my mind about how this chapter is going… Next chapter, I will PROBABLY tell about Carlos and James and all that shit… oo… Pardon my French. There's a reason for the 'M.' It's my cushion.**

**ONWARD**

**DallieJLovesBTR**

* * *

><p>Logan dropped his hockey bag and his school bag on the floor beside the door in the small apartment him and his family lived in. He walked into the living room and noticed his younger twin siblings, aged four and named Nicolas and Nicole, sitting on the floor playing with blocks and watching Spongebob. He smiled at them and glanced around, biting his lower lip. He sat beside the twins and picked up a block. They both turned and smiled at their brother. "Logie!" They cried out, jumping into his arms.<p>

He wrapped his arms around them, squeezing them tightly and kissing them on the forehead. "Where's mommy?" He asked them in the voice you typically talk to a child in.

The twins looked at each other then back at Logan. "She's getting ready for work." Nicole said quietly, and Nicolas nodded to assure Logan. Logan sighed. He should've guessed, she was almost never home anymore. She was extremely busy working extra shifts at the hospital.

Last year, the man of the house, the man Logan had come to know as his dad, had died in a tragic incident when he went in, as his job stated, to save a small child in a house fire. He had managed to get the child out, just in time, but the roof of the house collapsed on him, killing him instantaneously. It was… Hard on the family, as would be expected. Logan's mom had difficulty eating and getting up and going to work. Cash income, even with the support from the town and other firefighters, was nothing compared to what it had been before. They lost the house four months after the death, and, on top of that, Logan's _best friend_ came out and Logan lost the people he needed to get him through the mess he was in. His father's sister, Faith, moved in soon after they got in the apartment, sort of as a live-in nanny, but overall just the support the family needed. They had trouble feeding all five of them, but managed, even while paying for Logan's hockey and the twins pre-school.

No one knew this, of course. They didn't know how bad they were struggling, as much as people wanted to believe they knew everything. It was impossible, even in the small town. This family was filled with great actors, who hid behind their placid and plastered smiles very well.

Logan sighed and released the twins, who started playing with their blocks again quietly. Logan pushed himself off the floor and walked swiftly to the room his mother and Faith shared, he shared a room with the twins, so the ladies could have a break when needed. He knocked on the slightly cracked door before entering the room. His mom was running around her section of the room, looking for an object that Logan could not figure out. He leaned against the door frame and watched his frazzled for a moment, before coughing deeply to gain her attention.

The small, frail women jumped, turning to face her adopted son, light blonde hair swirling around her. "Logan," she sighed in relief, her face relaxing. "I was just looking for my tennis shoes." She walked towards Logan and placed a pale, cold hand to his face, "What did you need, baby?" Logan sighed, and she immediately knew what he wanted to say, and she responded by quickly shaking her head.

"But, mom, you know we need the money. If I get a job at the supermarket, not only do I get a discount, but we'll have some extra money. It'll be, y'know, beyond helpful!" He said, pleadingly. He looked into her tired, green eyes and begged in a glance.

"You're too busy with hockey and school, you don't need another responsibility on your plate." She told him sternly, dropping her hand and continuing her shoe search.

Logan bit his lip and mumbled quietly, "I've already got the job… I went in for an interview the other night, and he got back to me yesterday. I was going to wait to apply, but things are hard mom." He went and looked under her bed for the shoes as he spoke, pulling them out and handing them to his mom. She had shot up and was staring at him in utter shock.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell! How dare you? I've told you know time and time again, and you do it anyway?" The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "When do you start?"

"The owner told me as soon as I could, so I'm starting tomorrow after hockey." He glanced at his mother who shook her head once again exiting the room quickly. "Mom!"

He followed her into the living room, as she hopped to put on her shoes and kissed the twins good-bye. "Aunt Faith is going out tonight, feed the twins and give them their bathes. Have a goodnight and _behave._" She grabbed her keys and blew a quick kiss to the three of them and sped out of the apartment.

Logan sighed and dropped to the ground by the twins. He looked sadly at them and gave a week smile. "Guys," he whispered, quiet enough for them not to hear, grabbing and tossing up a block, "We're gonna have more money soon. No more worrying about if you're going to have a next meal or not. It's going to be okay."

Nicolas seemed to hear the last couple of words and looked over, smiling widely at his big brother, then grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Logie! Nikki and I want to watch _Up_! Can we, can we pweeeeeaaaase?"Nicolas' voice whined as he asked. The little children nodded vigorously and Logan couldn't help but chuckle and give in. He popped in the DVD and pressed play when it got to the opening screen.

The two gleefully clapped their hands and watched without a care in the world. Logan watched them from the wall to the left of them and smiled hugely. He was so happy they could be, well, happy even in their hard times. He watched them for a few moments longer before pushing up against the wall and exiting to cook dinner for the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Sorry if it was bad. Uhm, yeah. Message me if you have any ideas for improvement or ideas for the story. Don't forget to review! 3<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Dallie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Surviving**

**Chapter 3**

**Word Count: 1,082**

**Rating: M!**

**Pairings:**** Kendahlia/Loganator **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do, I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Warnings:**** Language, self-harm, and stuff. **

**Summary:**** AU "It's not as easy as it looks," he whispered, breathe tickling the smaller of the pair's ear, "surviving day to day… when all you want to do is die."**

**Author's Note: Uhm… HI. ONCE AGAIN, sorry for the wait! I'm kind of bad at that, like seriously. Check out my other story, I'm stuck on it and haven't updated in FOREVER(Behind Closed Doors, READ IT, Jarlos:), personally, I don't think I like it as much as this one. ). I'm a person. Anyway, thanks again to all the reviewers and alerters and such. **

**ONWARD**

**DallieJLovesBTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall leaned against the cash register in front of him, yawning loudly as he looked at his math homework to his left. He couldn't believe he had resorted to his <em>homework<em> to try and entertain himself. It was a slow night at Marty's Mega Mart, as it typically was on Wednesday nights, for Wednesday was as much of a "church day" as Sunday, and almost no one showed up until after 8:30, the last hour and a half of the shift and time the store was open. And to make things worse, James and Carlos weren't even there to entertain him. They were on a so-called "date"—in other words they were watching a cheesy romance movie and holding hands under the armrest with girls on either side of them. After dropping the girls off, they would probably fuck at James' house because his mom worked late on Wednesdays.

Yes, yes, you read it right—_holding hands _and _they would fuck_. Those two were gay for each other and way too afraid to show it. James had to keep the bit of cool he had, and Carlos already got crap for being part of the _only _Latino family in Jackson, he didn't need crap for being gay. The two were happily in the closet and in love. They couldn't wait to get out of the town, move to New York, legally get married and adopt a baby girl. They had it all planned out. And, believe it or not, it made Kendall incredibly jealous. He hated when he was with them and they'd get lost in their own little world, pecking each other on the lips… And necks… And collar bones… Anywhere they could. It made Kendall realize just how alone he was.

Kendall sighed, and quietly sang, "_You're the boy to my heart, heart, heart."_He slightly manipulated the lyrics as he sang along to the nineties station. He scribbled down some complicated equations, groaning at his lack of understanding for the problems. Kendall stared blankly at the equation until he heard the door to the manager's office swing open. Kendall turned swiftly on his heel to face the manager, Marty, of course, and… _Logan? _They were chatting casually and strolling towards the register. Kendall started panicking, his heart was racing and his hands were shaking. He looked frantically around, looking for somewhere to hide or something to do to keep him busy, but it was too little, too late.

"Kendall!" He heard Marty holler, causing him to groan and slump his shoulders forward. He turned to face them once again and shuddered upon seeing Logan. The glare that he was giving him was… _**Deadly.**_ His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when the pair came up and Marty placed his hands on the counter, and smiled softly. Kendall couldn't form words, so he gulped nervously and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I'm sure you know Logan?" Kendall nodded slowly, not liking this already. "Well, he's a new hire, and I would like you, my best worker _to date,_ to train him in the ways of Marty's Mega Mart. From the cash register to packing bags to stocking shelves. Teach him everything you know, alright, bud?" Kendall nodded and Marty patted Logan's shoulder and walked away.

Kendall looked at Logan and spoke in a squeak, and fumbled with his hands. "Uhm, well, let's, er, start with the cash regi—"

Logan caught him off abruptly, whispering sharply. "What the _fuck _are you doing here, faggot? Who the _hell _would want you in a building working for them?" His voice was damn near acidic as it cut through the tense air like a knife. Kendall froze. "Shouldn't you be at home, oh, I dunno, killing yourself because your _scum_?" Kendall flinched at the sentence. _Kill myself…_

"Uhm, no." _Fuck my life. This place was my one safe haven outside of my home. Fuck, fuck, fuck, __**fuck.**__ He just _had _to come along and ruin it, didn't he?_ Kendall thought to himself. He said aloud, "Shouldn't you be at home living your perfect lifestyle?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as sharp as he had said it, he didn't care. This _dick_ had just told him to kill himself, he could say whatever the fuck he wanted.

Logan seemed taken aback for a slight moment, face softening and eyes growing light and scared for a fraction of a second, it almost made Kendall feel bad for the kid, before he hardened back up and his eyes were dark and icy all over again, and Kendall felt his loathing return. "That's none of your _fucking business,_ queer!" _God, if there is one word I hate more than any other… _

Kendall scowled and made eye contact with Logan's chocolate eyes, sharing his displeasure in a glance before just scoffing and dropping his hands. "Look, I could do without the names. I'll stay out of your business, as long as you don't tell me to _kill myself. _Got it?" Logan frowned, but still nodded. "Good. Now, we should really train you now. Uhm, well… Let's begin with the all mighty cash register…"

The pair spent the next two to three hours going over most of the things Logan needed to know for the job, with few, if not none, snarky remarks from either of the boys. While stocking shelves, at around eleven o'clock, Marty came and told the boys it was closing time. Kendall nodded and put up the last couple of cans they had been stocking, giving Logan a few more tips. Upon finishing the boys stood up and went back up to the cash register, where they had stashed their stuff. "Mitchell," Kendall said calmly, "you working tomorrow night?" Logan nodded. "Well, then we can go over bag packing tomorrow, you'll just work _with me_ at my cash register."

Logan scowled in distaste and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Whatever, Knight… And I swear to God above us that if you tell anyone at school about this, I will give you the _worst _ass-kicking you have ever received. Got it?" He snapped quickly.

"Wouldn't expect anything less. See you tomorrow." Kendall slung his bag over his shoulder and waved a simple good-bye at the brunette. He left the supermarket in a rush, all but running to his truck and speeding out of the parking lot, not waiting or giving Logan a chance to do anything hurtful.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I used fuck a lot this chapter… HM. Fuck it. RATED M! :O) Anyway! Don't forget to review. I like this story, I really do. I SERIOUSLY cannot wait to right the next chapter!<strong>

**BANG(review)**

**DallieJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Surviving**

**Chapter 4**

**Word Count: 1,441**

**Rating: M!**

**Pairings: Kendahlia/Loganator**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do, I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Warnings: Language, self-harm, and stuff.**

**Summary: AU "It's not as easy as it looks," he whispered, breathe tickling the smaller of the pair's ear, "surviving day to day… when all you want to do is die."**

**Author's Note:**

**Uhm, hi?**

**I know, I'm horrible bitch. HORRIBLE. I just disappeared. God, I wonder how the reader's of Behind Closed Doors are doing... Anyway, I'm back with a really LONG chapter. Longest that I've ever written. Be happy!:)**

**Uhm, yeah. Did I mention you guys should follow my twitter and tumblr?**

**twitter: dalliejo and tumblr: .com**

**Do. It.**

**ENJOY MY FRIENDS.**

**DallieJLovesBTR**

Thursday morning, Kendall leaned casually against his locker, eyes barely staying alert as he looked for his tormenters, along with looking for his best friends. He assumed they were making out until the very last second they could. Upon spotting them, he knew his assumption was correct, for James' hair was fussed up, bangs going all over the place and Carlos' helmet hung haphazardly on his head, unclipped and straps swaying with ever step. It wasn't hard to tell he had bottomed the night before; he wasn't very good at hiding the fact, limping towards Kendall, a slight grimace covering his face. When they reached him, Carlos immediately noticed the smirk covering Kendall's face and punched him square in the shoulder, whispering sharply, "If anyone asks, I sprained my ankle playing football with my brothers!"

Kendall laughed, pushing himself off his locker. "Oh, yes, Carlos. Everyone's going to come up to _me _of _all people_ and ask why you're limping. Because everyone wants to talk to me and everyone wants to know what happens to you. We're the picture of popularity! The gay kid and his only friends."

Kendall's smirk grew wider as Carlos took his place against the locker and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, shut up," Carlos mumbled. "But you can never be too careful." James laughed at the Latino and took a place beside him on the row of lockers. He got as close as he could, without it being "suspicious" and turned his head, looking down at the smaller. They locked eyes and smiles touched their lips.

Kendall sighed, once again jealous at the couple being able to show affection, even though the time and place wasn't appropriate. He figured he should save their asses before they did something they might regret, fixing Carlos' helmet and grabbed James' "lucky" comb from his bag, all the while going unnoticed by the oblivious couple. He stared at them for a few more moments, but then clapped his hands between their faces, snapping them out of their moment. They quickly pulled their attention to Kendall, who handed James the comb, gesturing towards his bangs. James raised the comb and brushed out his bangs, giving Kendall a questioning look. Kendall answered his silent question with, "You two need to be more careful, you're gay is showing."

Kendall nearly died as the two shared a horrified look, and jumped as far from each other as they could, James flipping around to be standing beside Kendall and Carlos remaining in his position on the lockers. James scowled, whipping his bangs out of his eyes. "That wasn't fucking funny, Knight."

Kendall shrugged, "I thought it was hilarious." He smirked at James.

James stuck out his tongue at Kendall, and then changed the subject. "So, how was work without last night?"

Kendall bit his lip, shrugging. He didn't really want to keep secrets from his friends, but if he told them, God only knew who else would hear. After a quick glance around to assure no one was even facing them, he said, "Logan's working with me." Carlos' jaw drops, and James just stares at Kendall for a moment. As James opened his mouth to speak, the minute bell rang, causing Kendall to smirk.

James frowned. "My house later?" He says, half asking, half commanding.

Kendall sighs. "No deal, Marty wants me in right after school. He has to take his daughter to the doctor, and wanted someone trustworthy there."

Carlos frowned. "We'll be there than." Kendall almost argued, saying Logan would be beyond furious if they were there, but saw determination in both boys' eyes. He simply nodded, mumbling something about them getting their asses out of there before four thirty. Carlos' smile came back. "Okay, see you boys later!"

James waved good-bye to him as he walked away, heading in the opposite direction after giving Kendall a quick nod. Kendall sighed, heading in the same direction as Carlos. A long day of school ahead, followed by a long evening of work and Logan. Great.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at the clock on the wall of the supermarket. <em>4:30<em>. Carlos and James had left half an hour ago, after being told the little Kendall knows about Logan working with him, and they insisted he find out more. He told them he would try as he all but pushed them out the door. They didn't want to leave, fearing what Logan would do to Kendall without Marty there, or without his friends to back him up. He just told him he could handle himself. Logan wouldn't have any of his goons with him either.

Kendall heard a bell ting at the front of the store. He stood up, as he had been stocking shelves at the back of the store, and wiped the dirt off of his calves and knees. "Logan!" He called out, walking quickly to the front of the store.

"Yeah, it's me, homo." Kendall saw him as he turned the corner. His hockey bag was slung over his shoulder, along with his backpack. His hair was all over the place, a clear sign of a recently removed helmet, and his face still had a clear cover of sweat. Kendall blinked. He looked _hot. _Logan bit his lip uncomfortably. "Hey, uh, where should I put my stuff?"

Kendall snapped out of his trance. "Uh… You can just, er, put it back in Marty's office. Put on your apron then meet me in the back. I'm stocking shelves again." Logan nodded at him, and walked off. Kendall shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He walked back to his shelf and dropped to his. He quietly put cans in even lines, until Logan fell to the ground beside him and began helping him. He coughed. The air seemed tense. "So…" He didn't know what to say. He was stuck, once again, in a store with only three with his worst enemy. He ran out of things about work to say, he didn't want to push for anything personal. He decided to talk about the single class they had together. "What do you think about that project coming up in English?" Mr. Rocque, their English teacher, was going to be having the class pair up and do a short essay on the other. Kendall would probably be stuck with the only person without a partner, a boy referred to only as Guitar Dude, as he almost always was.

Logan shrugged. "It's pretty lame. I'm probably just going to partner with Camille." Kendall nodded. The air was hard to breathe. "I wish he would be like a normal teacher and assign research projects." Kendall chuckled softly and gave a quick statement of agreement. The air softened around them. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"You do know your working here won't be kept secret for long, right?" Kendall asked suddenly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Logan's teeth clench, his jaw forming a firm line.

Logan nodded. "I'm not stupid. There isn't much I can about it. But I'm going to keep it a secret as long as I can." He roughly shoved the last can into the line on the shelf, pushing himself of the floor in one swift movement. He turned on his heel, and began walking to the front of the store. Kendall followed quickly after.

"You know Ms. Lavoski shops here, right? Every Monday and Thursday." Logan cursed. Ms. Lavoski was the town gossip. The second she saw Logan, it'd be all over the town.

"So, basically, everyone's going to know tomorrow?" Logan said. He felt like he was drowning. He thought he'd have some time to come to terms with the fact he was working before he told any of his friends. Kendall nodded at him. Logan sucked in a shaky breathe. "Cool."

Kendall blinked. They were standing in front of his register now. "Are you okay with that?"

Logan bit his lip, shrugging. "What do you care, faggot?"

Kendall swallowed. He pulled on the top of his apron. _Is it hot in here…? _"Well, it's just, uh, I know this place, in the back of the store room, where you could wait for the time she's here. It's always between 7:00 and 7:30. I can work on my own for then. Y'know, if you're not ready for people to know." He looked at Logan.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. He nodded, licked his lips and wiped his brow. _Is it hot in here…?_ "Yeah, that'd be great." He was silent for a few short moments. "Thanks, Knight."

Kendall smiled at him. "No problem, Mitchell."

**So, what did you guys think? Please tell me! REVIEW. And feel free to yell at me for being super slow. I'll try and update real soon, okay? OKay.**

**Dallie**

**P.S. If you like the show Supernatural, you should go check out my crossover! _I'm Not Who You Think I Am. _It features hunter!Kendall. I think it'll be good! ~_~**


End file.
